Races
The world of Pavonas was host to the final battle of the Godwar in eons long past. As such, Pavonas is a cradle of life in the new, godless universe... There are myriad races and species spread all over Pavonas, many of which remain undiscovered. In the Age of Arcyte there are a number of races which are considered influential enough to be thought of as important. Mind you, these races do not always adhere to the same governments as most of their kind and sometimes, they may be found serving under other governments lead by a completely different kind of peoples... Sometimes, even peoples that aren't considered all too influential. Bellow there will be a list of the most widespread and important races in the Cerulean Confederacy's known world. Major Races These are the dominate races that inhabit Pavonas. They hold some of the most important positions of power within the world, or own the largest military. Most or all share some sort of ancestry with humanity. They are as follows: Humans The humans are the self-styled lords of the world. They are the single most powerful race in Pavonas, currently, the Deathlost is an all-human grouping of immortal magi whom have existed since the discovery of arcyte. Most magi are humans, as they have become the most well-versed with arcyte and are the only ones with an organized arcyte academy, where they teach would-be magi to control the boundless power of the cerulean stone. Though humans do not naturally excel at anything in particular, they are known for their ability to, given time, become masters of anything they put their minds to. The primary seat of power amongst the humans if the Cerulean Confederacy, the greatest country in the known world. Vadu'ade Half Dwarves, Vadu'ade, or just Dwarves, are the half-human offspring of the ancient Du'ade race. Once upon a time, the Dua'de were known as the most technologically advanced race in the world. They were known for their keen eyes, the invention of firearms and their ability with their creations. When the Dua'de first stumbled upon the tribal humans, they taught them how to manage themselves, taught them architecture, warfare, gave them a culture... However, the Dua'de would find themselves regretting their benevolence. The barbaric humans embroiled the land in conflict, eventually pushing the Dua'de to accidental self-extermination and the Old Elves into rapture. The Adamant are merely a memory of their forefathers, however they are still incredibly powerful and capable peoples. The primary seat of power among the Adamant is the Adamant Commonwealth, a conglomerate of mega-corporations that established The Tidemountain along the eastern coast; a vast ever-expanding mountainholme that is hundreds of miles in length and depth. The primary enemy of the Vadu'ade are the Seaborne Orks of Or'kazuur. Molochai Half Orks, these are children of rape... The results of a long-standing conflict against Crying Sun's ork raiders. No matter where these creatures go, they are seen as monsters, a necessity, but monsters nonetheless. In ancient history, Molochs were demonic beings that required great sacrifices to be sustained... When a Molochai is born, their mother does not survive, ever. Thus, they were given the horrible name. Half Orks are normally members of mercenary bands, they are highly intelligent and, like their Ork ancestors, incredible sailors. Additionally, Molochai mercenary bands are often given incredibly dangerous, underpayed jobs. For these reasons, Molochai as a race are very poor, very hardy and very bitter. The Molochai do not have a primary seat of power, however the largest Molochai mercenary band is known as the Band of the Blackfang. Elkainen The modern elves are only a fraction of what the original elves were. The Old Elves long ago disappeared in the Rapture of the Fathers and left behind the Elkai. In hopes of surviving against the strength of the endless tides of humanity, the Elkai reverted to a barbaric peoples and barely managed to fight the humans away from the last vestiges of their land. The Old Elves abandoned a massive structure which separated the Elkai lands from lands of the rest of life. The Endless Dam blocked even the water of the warmlands from piercing into the Eternal Cold. It was due to this immense structure and the Elkai peoples' stubbornness and newfound confidence in their primitive, yet overly effective tactics that they managed to survive as an independent kingdom. However, now the Elkai lie splintered into nine tribes, each with two kings. Elkai warriors are the fiercest in the world and though Elkai are often mistaken as simple barbarians, they are dangerously cunning and quick. The seat of power of the Elkai is separated amongst the tribes, however all tribes heed the words of the Vanden oracles. Nodeans “Titans”, as they are called by Humans, Nodeans are a up and coming race of rock constructs. Not long after the discovery of Arcyte, the Cerulean Confederacy had begun research into the animation of inanimate objects. This research culminated in creating a race of sentient stone in the shape of humanoids, that were to serve as common household servants. Believing them to be completely subservient, their arrogance is what allowed the Nodean to escape into the wilderness. Being creatures of rock and magic, they were able to quickly propagate and expand their numbers. Not too long after, a culture and governmental structure began to spring up from the most intelligent. Nodean size varies, depending on the size and purity of the crystal within them but are broken down into four distinct generations. They are a race of hardy adventurers, and considered to be some of the most loyal beings on Pavonas.